


Secrets

by Ninjasofthenight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Creatures, monster hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjasofthenight/pseuds/Ninjasofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life Cassandra had been told by her mother that her father had been a salesman who had been passing through the small town when he had helped her mother fix a flat tire. In reality her father wasn't a salesman, but had another more dangerous job. He was a hunter by the name of Bobby Singer. Finding out the new information, Cassandra seeks out to find more information on her father but on the way meets two brothers and uncovers more secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece that I've started working on with school ending.

Ever since Cassandra had found out who her father really was, she had been on a mission to know more about the person she had never known. Growing up, she had always been told that her father’s name was Bobby, just Bobby, and that he was a salesman who had happened to be driving through the small town that was Cassie’s home when he had spotted her mother on the side of the road with her car having a flat tire. Bobby decided to stick around for a few weeks before leaving, not knowing that Kaitlin, Cassandra’s mother, was pregnant and nine months later Cassie came into the world. That was the story her mother had told her countless of times whenever Cassandra had grown brave enough to ask about her father. Kaitlin would never tell her Bobby's last name, or where he was originally from for some odd reason. Depending on the questions that Cassie would ask, her mother would sometimes not answer her question directly but instead, she would change the subject or, if it was a question she felt like answering, give her just enough of an answer to satisfy Cassie’s interest and then drop the subject. For a while that worked since Cassandra was curious, but not curious enough to push the subject but as she grew older she became more irritated with the simple and vague answers. Finally she just stopped asking about her father altogether, figuring her father was some low life that her mother didn’t want her to have in her life let alone really talk about.

As It turned out, the whole story she had been told growing up from a young girl all the way to a young adult had turned out to be a lie that her mother had created in order to keep Cassandra safe from what she now knew was a more dangerous world than what it seemed. Her father, Bobby Singer, was some type of hunter and when Cassandra says some type of hunter she did not mean a big game hunter, the type of hunter who goes out to shoot grizzly bear or deer, but a hunter that hunted monsters. It wasn't the monsters that were other people, as Cassandra thought her mother had meant that he was a bounty hunter or went after people who harmed other people and needed to be put away for the rest of their life, but actual monsters. Ones that parents told their kids at night, about the one that hid underneath their bed and would take them away if they didn't behave, those kind of monsters. At first she was confused, but her mother had continued to tell her that it was true. Bobby went after creatures that should have only been in movies and books, or stories told by parents to keep their kids from behaving badly. The monsters hiding in the closest or underneath a bed should have been their imagination but apparently that wasn’t so because her mother had been attacked by a monster herself. She didn't meet Bobby because of a flat tire stopping her mother from continuing her errands on that day twenty-seven years ago. The monster had been a werewolf, and apparently it had been about to kill Cassandra’s mother when Bobby had appeared just in the nick of time and killed the creature, saving her mother and ridding the town of a dangerous monster. The few ‘weeks’ that Bobby had stayed in town turned out to only be two days before he was back on the road for another case that needed solving.

All those years of being told that her father had been a salesman and had helped her mother fix a flat tire with only having a picture of her mother and father in a tiny locket that remained around her neck since she was barely old enough to walk. Twenty-seven years her mother had kept her real father’s identity a secret, only giving her his first name and Cassandra felt robbed. What right did her mother have to keep information such as that away from her for all those years even after she had turned eighteen? Yes she had been trying to protect her from the real dangers of the world, the ones who remained in the shadows during the day but came out at night looking for blood, but Cassie had a right to know about her father and what he did. It turned out he hadn’t been some low life guy who had a one night stand with Kaitlin and then up and left looking for the next piece of ass he could sleep with. Hell Bobby didn't even know that he had a daughter so in a way he was robbed as well. Or at least Cassie would've hoped that if Bobby had stayed around and knew that Kaitlin had been pregnant at the time, he would have wanted to stay to be a part of her life. Either way she wanted to meet him in person and get to know the dad that she had never got to see with her own eyes, only having to listen to a made up story. That’s when her mission had started. Soon after being told the real story and having a hard time in believing it at that because of how crazy it sounded, Cassie had decided to take a temporary vacation to head to Sioux Falls, South Dakota where, after a bit of digging around at the library, she had found where he lived.

The drive wasn't entirely a long one, but it had left Cassandra with little energy left by the time she was steering her car through the town streets. Instead of jumping right into finding out more information about her dad on the same day she had arrived, she had pulled into a hotel and booked a room for the night and had crashed early. The next morning she was up bright and early, heading into the town to ask around and see if she could find some information on her father. Her first stop was the local bar and as she stepped inside she was met with the stench of cigarette and cigar smoke. There were already a few bodies sitting scattered about, the locals who started drinking bright and early, but Cassandra paid no mind to them just as they paid no mind to her. She had to look through the haze of smoke as she walked over to the bartender, where he stood behind the bar polishing a few rocks glasses and setting them back in the cabinet behind him. "Excuse me?" Her voice came out a bit raspy as she took in the smokey air and coughed a bit to clear her throat. The salt and pepper haired male turned and looked to Cassandra with a questioning look. For a long minute she waited for him to speak but when he gave no signs of opening his mouth Cassandra decided to continue talking instead. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Bobby Singer lives? I have some business to discuss with him." It was a little white lie but if she told the real reason why she was going to visit Bobby she was certain this guy would have laughed and told her to go be crazy somewhere else. "Just turn right out of the parking lot and continue all the way down this road until it ends. His house in the last on the left." the bartender stated lazily as he turned his dark blue eyes on the rocks glass he was currently polishing. Thanking him, Cassie left the bar and got back in her car before following the directions the bartender had given her.

Pulling up to the curb just across the street from the house, she put the car in park and just stared at the building. It looked lifeless, just a sad looking house that had been neglected for the past couple of months. The yard was no better and Cassie noticed that the grass was way longer than what it should have been if someone was living in the house. That or Bobby didn't necessarily care what his yard looked like. If he hunted monsters and was constantly on the road it would make sense that, if he was gone for weeks at a time with no one taking care of his house, that it wouldn't look the greatest. This caused some worry for her seeing how bad of shape the entire lot was since it could possibly mean that Bobby was away on a hunt. There'd be no way she knew this until she took a closer look at the interior of the building. The driveway was empty, but just across from the house a large wrecking yard was clearly visible. Everywhere she turned her blue eyes there was something to look at but there was no sign of a human being. Cassandra had been sitting in her car for well over twenty minutes and yet there was not one sign that someone was home. He's probably out doing something or running errands. Cassie thought to herself as she continued looking at the house. There was no way she was going to investigate when it was light outside because of fear of someone catching her and calling the cops, she didn't want to spend a night in jail and risk missing Bobby in the process. Instead of going up and knocking like a normal person would have done to see if the homeowner was home, she decided she would come back later and investigate herself. If someone did live in the house still, the chances of meeting someone would be better at night.

When ten o’clock came around and the neighboring houses around Bobby’s was dark, Cassandra parked her car, lights turned off to increase her chances of stealth, just a few yards away from the house on the side of the road in case anyone got suspicious and climbed out. She held a flashlight in her right hand, turned off for the moment, as she walked up to the porch and knocked. She waited for a few minutes, glancing to the side window to see if there was any sound or sight of movement coming from within. There was nothing and so she took a step back and looked up at the second level of the house trying to see if there was any movement on the higher level but again, was met with nothing. Not wanting to leave empty handed, Cassie bent over and, holding the flashlight in the direction of the doorknob with her mouth, picked the lock. It took her a minute to unlock the door, but once she was inside, she closed it behind her and moved further into the house. She remained quiet as she moved into what she guessed was the living room and noticed many books scattered about, some in what she guessed was in the language of Latin. A few of the books were quite dusty, a sign to her that Bobby no longer lived here, he had stopped reading a long time ago, or he simply did not care how clean his house was. Moving quietly, she continued to explore the room, flipping through a few books before continuing on and moving towards the desk that rested just in front of a fireplace.

There was a lot in the living room that Cassandra could stop and take a look at but she wasn’t planning on sticking around for too long and risk someone spotting her. She was technically breaking and entering even if it was her fathers house, and if anyone happened to walk inside and saw her, she’d be in a lot of trouble. Flashing her light across the top of the desk, Cassie flipped through one of the books before she set it back down exactly where it had been resting before moving around so that she stood behind the desk. If there was anything she could find on Bobby it would most likely be in one of the drawers. The first drawer she opened there was nothing but a few, thinner books that held no interest for her because she had done enough looking through the books that laid scattered about in the room. Closing that drawer, she opened up the second one and her eyebrow raised curiously when she noticed a photograph. Picking the picture up, she held the flashlight closer and recognized her father standing between two younger males. Did Bobby have more kids? Cassie wasn’t entirely certain that the two younger males were biologically his since they shared no resemblance. Of course that didn’t mean anything and the two males could have taken their looks from their mothers, but Cassandra had a feeling that Bobby wasn’t their father.

Her blue eyes studied the picture for a few seconds longer before she went to put it back in the drawer but stopped when the light of her flashlight gleamed across something shiny. Setting the picture on top of the desk, she noticed that the thing that her flashlight had pointed out was a handle of a pistol peeking out from a few sheets of paper. She bit down on her bottom lip as she hesitated, her gaze never leaving the weapon. If Bobby was truly a hunter of supernatural creatures, then surely he would have more than just a pistol to keep himself protected. If the monsters were like anything in the books and movies she had read or seen, a pistol would not have been able to kill every last one of them. For a brief moment she let her flashlight scan across the room again, looking for any signs that would point out more weapons but she saw none. He must keep them somewhere else, such as a safe or something. Cassandra thought to herself as she looked back to the weapon in the drawer. Maybe she could take the gun for her own protection, in case some monster showed up to attack her. The only problem was that Cassandra had never once fired a gun let alone held one, but she was certain it wasn’t that hard and she could figure it out if she needed to. After debating it for a minute she set the picture back down and closed the drawer. She’d be stealing if she took that gun and though Bobby was her father he didn’t know that and would think she was out to harm him. Plus she was being paranoid about the whole thing still finding it hard to believe that there were really monsters out there.

Remaining behind the desk, Cassie continued to look around when her eyes turned towards one of the windows that was in the room and froze as she saw a pair of car lights reflect off the glass and shine across the room. Immediately she turned her flashlight off and stumbled a bit in the darkness, trying to find a hiding spot. This wasn’t a good idea, she should have waited until tomorrow to come back in the morning when someone would be home instead of being impatient and breaking in herself. Then she wouldn’t be in this current situation. Cassandra cursed herself mentally as she continued to look around the room frantically for a place to hide. She wouldn’t risk leaving the room to find a hiding spot in another part of the house and seeing that she couldn’t find a good enough hiding spot inside the living room while her heart was beating harshly against her chest. Running a hand nervously through her dark brown hair, she made her way back towards the desk where the gun was hidden in the drawer. As much as she hated the idea of using someone’s own weapon against them like she was about to do, she wasn’t going to risk getting herself injured or killed without getting a chance to explain herself. She could faintly hear footsteps walking up to the porch and quickly she pulled open the drawer and grabbed the gun. Cassandra set the flashlight down on top of the desk, now having both of her hands free, and raised the gun towards the front door, waiting for whoever it was to come inside.


End file.
